


Who Needs Sleep (When I've Got You Next To Me?)

by M00NRENE



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, hwasa - Freeform, mamamoo - Freeform, moonbyul, reallyshort, shortfic, solar - Freeform, wheebyul, wheein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00NRENE/pseuds/M00NRENE
Summary: Wheein and Moonbyul are roommates, nothing too much was happening between them until one night. The younger from the two, Wheein, decided to sing The Christmas Song in the damned middle of no where at two in the fucking morning... Even worse: In the fucking middle of April!also the title is from the song PHYSICAL by Dua Lipa and Hwasa.. Stream Physical and let's get physical!COMPLETE: 4/8/20
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Who Needs Sleep (When I've Got You Next To Me?)

**Author's Note:**

> AFF: moonwheein  
> TWT:Daddybyulyi

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire.." Moonbyul's eyes jolted awake and was startled easily. It took two blinks to figure out what was happening even though she can't even think straight at this state.

Is someone singing? Yeah obviously.. And who the heck has the guts to sing when everyone's sleeping! Well.. That someone has a beautiful voice, not going to lie though.

Moonbyul, who's too tired to deal with everything and done with everyone's shit, decided to focus and ready her ears to spot the culprit behind this and they better be ready because she would get these hands.

"Jack Frost nipping at your nose.." The voice of an unknown person continued. Wait, Isn't that Wheein's--

"Wheein, what the hell!" Moonbyul softly shouted from the above, not wanting to be harsh. The younger from the two, Wheein, ignored her complaint and continued singing like nothing's happening.

Moonbyul sighed heavily. She likes hearing her sing BUT NOT RIGHT NOW and It's too early to sing a fucking Christmas jingle in April. "Why are you--" Nevermind, Moonbyul decided to stop her second remark, seeing how the girl ignored her made her feel irritated. So it's safe to say, it's not worth the try.

But something sparked in her mind. She grinned at herself before voicing this thought.

"Park Chaeyoung-- the Rosé girl-- sings and covers the song better!"

"What!"

Moonbyul snickered, “So you finally decided to reply huh?” She looked down from top bunk. “What’s the occasion now?”

“..Singing the Christmas song..” Replied Wheein, avoiding the older girl’s gaze. “Yuletide carols being sung by a choir.” She continued singing.

Moonbyul decided to sing along as well. “And folks dressed up like Eskimos.” She sang effortlessly.

Wheein groaned in annoyance when she sang along with her. “Fine, I’ll stop goodnight.” She grabbed her blanket and covered herself with it. The rapper sighed and climbed down from her top bunk.

“What’s with the sour attitude?” She placed both of her hands on her hip. “What happened to the Christmas jingly mood?”

“Well, I disturbed your sleep and second I feel sleepy now.” The younger girl underneath the huge blanket replied.

“I’m guessing you can’t sleep properly huh?”

“Yes, now shut up. Go to bed.”

Moonbyul sighed and climbed on her bed. Her bed. Her, Wheein’s, bed. Yes, WHEEIN’s bed. She grabbed a pillow near her feet and placed it for her to sleep in.

Of course, Wheein noticed this when she felt her own bed shift against something and also the pillow being grabbe . “Unnie, YOUR bed. Not MY bed.”

“You never said that your bed is comfortable. Good night Wheein-ah!” She ignored her statement, the younger let out a sound of protest and it was ignored by the person right beside her again.

“Who needs sleep?” Moonbyul removed the blanket over her and Wheein is forced to face a certain hamster looking unnie. “When I’ve got you next to me?” She grinned evilly, Wheeincould only gulp.

...

“Those two should work out their tension.” Hyejin said. Yongsun snorted when she heard the maknae’s comment. Agree. Yongsun thought.

“Eavesdropping is bad.”

“Yeah, but you’re listening too.”

Truth be told, Hyejin and Yongsun was listening the whole time to the dance line arguing and singing. It’s not their fault that these white walls are too thin that you could hear something small from the other room.


End file.
